darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
PANDORA
Pandora (Physicalquantity Alternation Natural Deconstruction Organized Research Agency) is a research facility in Tokyo dedicated to studying the phenomena of Hell's Gate. It is independently administered under the direct control of the United Nations.The Black Contractor; Episode 5Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4, pages 9-10 Overview Located within the walls surrounding the edge of the Hell's Gate, an international team of scientists examine the properties of the Gate and what lies within it via manned and unmanned expeditions within. The facility is very large and houses a wide variety of experiments. Paranormal phenomena akin to ghosts and hearing things that are not there are not uncommon here due to the lab's close proximity to the Gate, and items have a tendency to disappear, while conversely, things that were not previously present appear.The Black Contractor; Episode 11 Security PANDORA has a heavily armed security force, consisting of armed soldiers possibly of various nationalities and armored vehicles, meant to protect its facilities and personnel. These security forces can be dispatched outside PANDORA, as happened when the Cabinet Office ordered them to enter the American Embassy when after the Public Security Bureau had entered the embassy.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 The facility is also protected by a robust security system, including a vast CCTV network and blast doors. Admittance to the facility is strictly controlled, with background checks, questioning, lie detector test and searches prior to being allowed to enter the main facility from the admission building. Members of the sanitation division are not permitted to leave the facility for any reason for a month at a time, even if they die. Though run by the UN, it is not impervious to intelligence agencies. Both the Syndicate and CIA have infiltrated almost every level of the research center. A group of Contractors associated with the French agency were able to use PANDORA's core system to obtain secret information from the National Institute of Technology.The Black Contractor; Episode 1 Laws There are a number of laws associated with PANDORA. *Law 22 requires the Japanese police to follow the commands of PANDORA during the attempt to recapture the Regressor Havoc, who was being transported to PANDORA to be studied when she was abducted. *Incidents within PANDORA are the responsibility of PANDORA itself to investigate, such as an explosion at a research project which killed two security guards. Known Research It is not uncommon for one research team to be unaware of another teams work as much of the research is kept secret, only sent to the higher echelons of PANDORA and not shared out.The Black Contractor; Episode 12 Know research includes: *Reconnaissance missions inside the Gate by scientists who are typically (though not always) wearing environmental suits and by remotely controlled, wheeled robot. *To study the Regressor Havoc and her reawakening as a Contractor.The Black Contractor; Episode 6 *The Saturn Ring, a project to destroy Hell's Gate and eradicate Contractors. *Researching the Meteor Fragment, which was set back by a special operative who killed two security guards in an explosion while trying to steal the Meteor Fragment. References Navigation Category:Organisations Category:PANDORA Category:Locations